


Just keep swimming in the front

by 000zeroichiru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Masks, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000zeroichiru/pseuds/000zeroichiru
Summary: "So.... just what can I do?" Asked Skull with a pained expression on his face."You just gotta keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming doo doo doo~" sing Kazu with a sweet smiled on his face while looking at Skull, before disappearing into light dust."I see...."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had always drowned

Choking, desperated, tired, Skull has always been drowning no matter what he did.

He didn't seem like it thought, because outside he was cheerful, loud, arrogant, comforting, kind and childish, but in reality, he was simply drowning inside, and couldn't do anything else than that.

He didn't remember when he started to lose control of it, but the worst was that he didn't even know when it would come to an end.

All started from his birth, he was named Cherep by his lovely parents. Like any human he was a normal child and born in an average family.

They got along well together, his parents and him weren't on bad terms or anything, also, they had enough money to live and to make sure they had everything they needed.

He grew up healthy, had normal hobbies and dislikes like any child of his age.

But due to his lonesome personality he grew up being alone for most of the time.

Often, Cherep would be found reading instead of being outside, unless it was going out with his parents. He didn't have any friends to play before he started school, he was always home and playing on his own when his parents were busy.

Sometimes he would accidentally do something foolish and get scolded, but he was still loved by his parents.

They often told him he was a daydreamer while stroking his hair affectionately, because Cherep didn't pay much attention to his surrounding and was always in his thoughts.

So until then, he was swimming fine, even thought he had some difficulty swimming correctly, he could finally do it correctly.

But as he grew up older, he didn't seem very happy with his lifestyle, he couldn't complain because he thought of what his parents said over and over again, that there were some people in the world that didn't have food, a house or even clothes so, he had to be happy with what he had.

Of course Cherep understood that he was very lucky to have everything he needed, clothes to wear, delicious food to eat, warm house that protected them from the cold winter, rain and hot days.

But he didn't appear to be happy even with what he had. So, he woke up every morning lying and self degrading himself. Saying, that he had everything but still wanted more was selfish of his part, so he never really asked for more than he needed.

The reason why he felt like that was because something was missing but didn't know what. It was like swimming in cold water but without knowing where you were going.

He wasn't a spoiled child on the contrary he rarely asked anything to his parents and was pretty modest on the way he spend his money. So, every time his parents asked what he wanted for his birthday or Christmas, he said he didn't know or didn't want anything and that was the end of the talk.

However there was one time where his grandmother heard what he said, she then cut their conversation and said:

"You're just spoiled anyway! Oh just by looking at those new generations kids....." his grandmother scolded harshly at Cherep before continuing her talk.

That time he just was shocked internally, it was wasn't the first time his grandmother would be talking like that but this time her tone was rash toward him.

'Why would I be spoiled?' He thought with some anger but decided to stay silent as he let his grandmother say whatever she thought. But still he couldn't help but think about it, daydream and look into his memory to see if he was really spoiled.

"You know at your time I didn't have all this luxury, this generation knows nothing of what we elder endured!...." his grandmother started to ramble about her past life again.

'!!!.....How irritating....but annoyingly true..' Cherep thought as he lowered his head.

That was the first time he started to feel like his swimming was out of control but it was all right, he regained his normal posture and continued to swim.

Then there was the time when he started school, he was always shy and always talked under his breath, so he didn't really made a lot of friends, he mostly spends his free time alone watching the other kid run around happily while screaming and laughing.

It was the first time he envied something from the other.

Despite his social problem he was a serious student in the eyes of the teacher, but he never liked to study, Cherep still tried to do his best in school, so he got the average notes on test and sometimes getting very good grades but those times were quite rare. He was interested in studying, but it was just that school and studying didn't stick together well.

He also noticed on how other people understood immediately the lesson taught by the teacher in class, while on the other hand he had some difficulty but couldn't afford to ask questions because he was too shy and embarrassed. For the first time he felt inferior compared to his class.

Cherep didn't like presentations in front of all the class, he often started to stutter, playing with his shirt, his voice starting to falter, forgetting what he had to say, whispering instead of speaking loudly and clearly, and couldn't feel like breathing normally.

He was scared of other's people stares.

His swimming was starting to be a bit unbalanced but he could still swim, but only slowly.

One time he made a best friend, he was happy.

They talked but sometimes Cherep felt like a big drift between them, because she talked about things he didn't know, do or have.

Sometimes he felt that she was bored of his company but he was too happy to be able to have a friend, that he wasn't able to completely pay attention to it.

One day, this friendship got a bit difficult because a new girl was transferred to his class the next year at the primary school.

At first he didn't really care and was only curious about her, but then he learned that this girl was a friend from the same kindergarten his best friend went.

And this girl tried to steal his friend, bringing her into conversation where Cherep couldn't be part of, playing with her while Cherep was all alone.

For the first time, he felt lonely and sad.

But then it turned into verbal bullying, the girl started to insult him and even sometimes blaming him on something he haven't done.

His swimming started to disconnect he was starting to get a cramp on his foot but still could stay balanced if he tried hard enough.

When he started to get into the upper class, everything started to crumble.

He made new friend at the end of primary school after both of the girls transferred somewhere else, he became friend with his other friends, so he was happy once again, even if he started to struggle with his studies.

But when they started to be in middle school, he remember on how one of the girl he trusted, asked him to end their friendship because she wanted to befriend the 'popular' one, of course she didn't say it but that was what she really meant.

Cherep was speechless, but he just answered that it was ok acting as if he didn't care at all.

'So was all of it fake?' He asked himself as he walked down to his house.

His swimming became more and more unstable, the cramp was still there and it hurts.

He still had two friend, but it was painful the way that she left him.

"Is it because I don't act like the other? Am I the only weird one?" Cherep asked himself.

Since then, his grades weren't getting better, at first it was in the middle not bad but not extremely good either.

But he couldn't pay attention to class, even if he tried he couldn't.

He didn't know why, but just shrugged everything off thinking he would be able to do it later. He kept lying to himself that everything would be fine.

But each years it was getting worse, he barely passed and his parents were just getting angry and concerned. They encourage him to study as much as he disliked it, they scolded him when he got a bad grade which was a lot but not too harshly.

One day he remember his dad exploding in rage because he got a 8/20 in maths, he yelled at Cherep his angry voice was loud and his mother was just ignoring it.

Cherep couldn't look at his father, he wanted to escape. So he looked down and didn't say anything he felt like he was losing a piece of himself.

He couldn't swim anymore so he slowly started to sink.

He started to hate school, to hate everything, and began to think he wasn't smart and just plain stupid.

Started to think he wasn't good enough.

Even if he tried, it would be useless.

His parents would just be disappointed.

He thought he was different of everyone.

He was comparing himself to the class and felt ashamed that he couldn't answer simple questions that the teacher asked him.

He felt even more inferior and lost.

So his normal routine became like this, he fell asleep late because he was just on his phone trying to keep away his thoughts that were haunting him and slept late, he woke up tired in the morning not wanting to get up, just feeling rotten and even sick of everything.

Cherep went to school walking slowly not wanting to reach it, he entered school as if it was hell.

There was especially a teacher he disliked, it was the German teacher. He did the lessons well in his opinion but there was one thing.

He seemed to dislike Cherep, because every time he asked him about the lesson he couldn't because he didn't learn it.

Fragile like he was, he started to cry one time because he was yelling at him.

Cherep couldn't blame him on hating someone who didn't do his work, on the teacher's point of view it would be annoying.

Of course he knew that it was his fault, but he couldn't concentrate not matter what.

Now he was drowning no more balance, all was thrown away.

The relationship with his parents got worse, his father got sick of him being below his class and started to take away all his precious stuffs to only tell him it was for his good, while his mother only watched him do that.

When his father wasn't here it was his mother's turn to scold him, telling on how she was an ace student when she was younger that she never got a bad grade and was always the favorite of her teacher.

She continued to talk on how he should just work more and more, or else his father would only yell more which was annoying her.

Cherep just quietly listened to his mother's rambling while he nodded his head.

'So that was it...' he thought painfully as he tried to retain some of the tears, he felt some spikes starting to form inside his nose and a very heavy feeling in his heart, Cherep felt something that was inside his throat as if there was a ball clogging it.

He stood up slowly and went without saying anything upstairs in his room.

He locked his door laid down on his bed and broke down crying, Cherep made sure he was doing his breakdown silently.

When he was done he hugged the stuffed animal next to him, the one he got since his birth.

Cherep felt comforted every time he hugged it tightly.

The new year came and was celebrating it with his family.

His grandmother would be there, Cherep wasn't really fond of his family but he had to go anyway.

He just hoped everything would go well and without a problem.

He was wrong, his father started spill things about Cherep, as if Cherep was the bad one and making his life difficult, most of it was exaggerated and false. His mother just made fake smiles and didn't say anything much.

Then when his father stopped talking, his grandmother took the relay and directly looked at Cherep with a disapproving look.

"Cherep you should work harder! See on how your father work his strength to be able to pay your studies fee and that's how you repay him? My poor baby...."

'You're just worried about your son, you don't care about me.'

'I hate it' Cherep thought before standing up from his seat to leave.

'I don't understand, I know I'm not abused, I'm not tortured, but why am I feeling this way?' He thought as he silently started to tear up.

'I feel so out of place'

**'Then let's run away'**

'But where?'

**'I don't know where do you want to go?'**

'Just take me somewhere else, somewhere I don't belong'

**'I can't really take you where you really want, because I'm only one of your imaginary thoughts'**

'I know'

**'You're tired I can see that'**

'I'm just drowning'

**'I think I saw a poster of a circus recruiting members, age, sex, past doesn't matter'**

'Then that should be fine'

**'Let's go then'**

In the night of the new year, at 00:00 Cherep disappeared nobody knew where.

In another town, a certain person by the name of Skull started to rise because of his enthusiasm and bubbly personality he attracted people to watch his stunts.

This was the new life he decided to choose, he couldn't stay somewhere he felt like he was suffocating.

Skull didn't know if what he did was a selfish thing to do for a parent who raised him from his birth, but he was sure that if he returned to the life he lived before, he wouldn't be able to be happy.

All he could do was wish for health and happiness for both of them and move on.


	2. One step toward the future

Cherep now named Skull was able to enter the circus to his joy. Socializing was never his forte and the people in the circus could also see it, fortunately they were understanding about it and instead of ignoring him they talked to him and tried to improve his social skills.

Skull was happy to see that here was different from where he was back then. People here actually talked to him and tried to figure him out and wouldn't give up even if he said nothing.

There was also one of the circus employee whose name was Maria, he was the one doing the stunts on a motorcycle. He knew that Skull was struggling on socializing and decided to teach him something.

"Skull, even thought you did open to us a bit. You still seem to be disconnected from the world."

Skull said nothing and looked at Maria with curiosity in his eyes.

"And you know the circus does a lot of interactions with the world, so I will teach you a thing, or rather give you a hint"

"What is the hint?" Skull asked interested

"To fake it all, to create a mask." He said as he stretched on finger toward Skull and booped his nose.

"Fake it all?" He repeated Maria's words.

"That's right, I'm pretty sure you already did it one time. So, what you need is to create your own mask to the public, a mask that will deceive people. I know the way I said it make it sound like bad, but it will be useful."

"Why a mask?" Skull asked.

"Because if you have a mask you will be able to know what people are waiting for you. Acting like a idiot will make people's guard fall down and depending on what they say to you they may look down on you or just be exasperated." Maria explained as he smiled.

Skull nodded as he thought that it was exciting.

"Do you have a mask then Maria?" He asked.

Maria stopped talking and looked at Skull with mysterious eyes and a unreadable grin.

"Maybe I do have a mask, maybe I don't. Never tell anyone about your mask, it wouldn't be fun if someone knew right?"

Skull thought about before cracking a smile and nodded his head.

"So... can you teach me how to have a mask?"

"Of course~! But you will have to be taught different things too as well!" He said with overwhelming excitement.

"What are the other things?" Skull asked a bit confused.

"You need to create as well personalities, masks, learn how to read expressions and physical movements, because if you want to be a fake you have to do it perfectly but not too perfect because otherwise some people will notice that you are unreal. Oh and there's as well mathematics, languages..." He started to ramble.

"Wait!" Skull cut him.

"Will I really be able to do it? It seems a lot to me..." he explained as he looked down on the floor.

"How do you know it if you haven't even tried?" Maria asked with amusement in his voice.

"Because of.... before." He said as he looked away.

"Just because you were bad at school doesn't mean you are a complete failure and idiot. Some kids can't seem to put work and school together even thought they are interested in learning. Everyone can do it if they have the perfect person to teach them or if they know what they are doing!!" He said happily as he grabbed Skull's hand.

'Why don't you try?'

'I don't think I'm able to do it'

'You should at least try, you don't even know if it will be a failure. I say it would be worth it'

'If you say so....'

"Then, please teach me Maria!" He asked with hopes.

Maria grinned as he said "Of course little pumpkin" He said before pulling him out of the tent with a big laugh.

Skull never regretted being taught by Maria and was forever thankful to him. All those years he passed studying on something he would give up because he couldn't do it, he was able to do it with Maria.

Maria was not too strict and not too soft with him, just the necessary to not let him feel worthless. Motivation was also the key to success, without it, it would be like solving a problem without having all the clues which could lead to a failure.

Maria was very patient with him, didn't looked at him with disappointment when he made lots of mistakes.

In the space of four years he was able to perfect everything he needed to know.

Creating a mask was in the first lesson. After thinking about it for a long time he decided to be the opposite of what he was, to be cheerful, bubbly, loud and arrogant. The type of personality that would draw some people in or make them go the other way, not ignore him.

And it worked, slowly, at first it could be seen that he was a fake but little by little, it seemed like it was his real face. Even people on the circus thought that Skull just opened up to them. Skull was impressed and even let go of his mask to tell Maria about how amazing it was.

Now, he was different from what he was, he had a mask that could not be seen through it. If he wanted to change to a different person he could.

That was the art of the mask.

Sadly, Maria passed away in a show. Skull listened to his mentor words and continue to do what he wanted to do.

One year later he got into an accident which caused him to have purple flames. The circus kicked him out after noticing those flames but not before explaining to him what it really was.

Skull who never trusted anyone didn't felt sad about it, after all those lessons with Maria he knew what to do and how to act. Trust was also part of the lesson, Maria explained to him that the friendliest people could be the one stabbing at your back, and that trusting someone top much could lead to getting yourself hurt.

Skull understood that and decided to not trust anyone when it came to feelings. Emotions were a strong things and could not be lightly taken. That was why when the circus told him to get out, he didn't felt depressed because he did not trust them emotionally.

At least he felt complete thanks to the flames and he decided to continue stunts on his own way.


	3. Fake mask can be tricky

Getting inside a seemingly dangerous group was not part of his future ideas, but from what he learned from Maria, fate was mischievous. As long as his mask was open, it would be difficult for fate to know and decide your future.

Maria always told him, that the people he will encounter may as well wear a mask and trick your mind. That was why he needed to learn how to distinguish masked people.

He may encounter a person who had a perfect mask like him, Maria explained to him, even thought it was rare. Professional fake masked people would mostly recognize each other.

Skull listened and only thought that it was rare so he may not meet one just like him. He was still too naive because he surprisingly, did, and that person was a woman who had a weird shaped hat with a smile that seemed kind and gentle.

The moment she laid her eyes on him her pupils shrank a bit before turning back to their original size. Apart from the small shock, Skull knew that he met a fellow fake person just like him, it just took a mere glance to their eyes to know that they had a mask. Then depending on how they acted next, they would see if they were a threat or not.

As for him, he did not bat an eyes and even his pupils stood still. He did not reveal some simple clues that he had a mask. But she still was able to notice he had one.

The woman only continued her act to be welcoming and kind while Skull continued to act clueless and loud just like he always did.

To have a perfect but not too perfect like mask, learning which physical movements to make was necessary. Every inch of the body could be controlled, eyes, mouth, shoulder, everything. Which was why it could be tiring to the body if they were inexperienced, that was why most mask user had a better endurance than normal people. But, no matter what they couldn't let their mask down, unless they were sure they were alone and that nobody could walk in while they were letting their true colors out.

Emotions had to be controlled as well to make their mask even more real. Otherwise it would be acting like an empty shell, the physical movements were convincing but no emotions were put inside to be even more believable.

Other than the woman who had a perfect fake mask, the other also had a mask but it was more to conceal their emotions and predictable movements. Maria explained that there was a lot of different type of mask and their uses could be infinite.

Even thought their emotion conceal masks were perfect, some of their physical movements were sloppy. For other it could be difficult to see their true motive under their mask, but for a fake mask professional, they could see all the mistakes made.

After the long meeting when everyone left, he was invited by the woman whose name was Luce. Once they were sure they were alone, they started to talk to each other through their mask, eyes by eyes so that they could figure out each other.

Maria always told Skull, that people may not have only one mask. It was possible for them to have more, like that when their first mask were broken, there was still the second mask underneath. So, he always said to Skull to prepare one or two in case, he didn't need to use them it was just for emergencies.

Back to the discussion with the woman, she did something that surprised him even thought he did not show it through his eyes.

She let down her mask.

Skull also did and for safety he used another mask to cover the first one. Maria always told him to never trust a person who could also fake a mask perfectly. He also said that eyes could be sometimes tricky, they could reflect one's true emotions while they could also be fake.

"Never thought I would meet a fellow fake." She said with a cold emotionless voice but with some amusement in it.

"Never thought I would as well~." He switched to his second mask, which was one similar to the first one but more calm, mischievous and crazy.

"So what is your goal Missy~?" Skull asked in a cheerful voice as if he reverted back to his first mask.

"My goal, huh?" She said in a whisper as she let her true personality out.

"My goal is to become a sacrifice for the balance of the world, and to make other become one as well. Because, I, am not enough." She said in a calm voice as she touched her stomach with some care.

"I also wish to try and protect what's precious in my stomach."

Skull did not let his guards down and continue to put on his fake mask.

"And why telling me all that?" He asked.

"I truthfully don't know, maybe because I know I can trust you?" She said as she chuckled coldly.

"Trusting a stranger? How naive, little lamb~" he said with closed eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't think I am that naive **Cherep** , otherwise the world would have already shallowed me." She said as her eyes glint to orange when she pronounced Skull's past name.

Skull did not falter and continued to put on his mask even thought he was shocked on how she knew that name.

"How do you even know that name little lamb?"

"I have what we call a prediction power, so what about a deal?" She told me.

"What kind of deal?" Skull asked not wanting to know how she found out his name.

"I want you to take care of my child" she said with a real smile this time.

"In exchange?" He asked.

"You see, in some time in the future, you will have to participate in some event that may change your life forever. And I know that those times I will have to betray the group but I still want someone to care for my child when I'll be gone." She explained sadly without answering his second question.

Skull did not trust her but as long as she did not know his true personality, he was safe. Even thought she could see the future, he had to trick the present then.

"Against what? You have nothing to give me little lamb~! I don't own you anything and even thought you do know my name, what does it have to do?" He asked in a mischievous voice as he leaned forward.

"Do you know a person by the name of Maria?" She asked.

"Maybe~?" He said mysteriously.

She lightly smiled before chuckling and looked at him with nostalgia in her eyes.

"Maria, that man was sure a person with many mysteries. No matter what he could trick his future with his mask, that man was a real genius. He was also the one who taught me how to make my own mask."

At this Skull tried to not falter his second mask but still act shocked under his second mask.

"I see..." he said as he looked down with a smirk.

"He has so many mask that I never learned his true personality. The true him, what a shame. A fine man like him." She said with grief in her voice.

"Yes, he was a wonderful person." Skull said honestly.

"But still, it doesn't mean I'm going to approve this deal~"

Luce looked a bit surprised at this statement and laughed more than she should have. Some tears were starting to form as she hold her stomach.

"You really are similar to him!! Anyway, the deal is I will tell you what will happen to you if you accept the deal I guess."

"Then tell me" Skull said as he ignored the loophole of the deal.

"Does that mean you accept?" She said with a smile.

"Of course~ little lamb. Despite doing stunts I am still yearning for interesting things to happen."

"Then the deal is now on" she happily said as she shook Skull's hand.


	4. The curse

This was his last day, one day before everything would be revealed.

Skull knew what he involved himself in, he thought about it alone when he was in his room. His thoughts lead him to his past memories, he slowly let down his fake persona as he returned for once to his long nearly lost one.

The one who was drowning, doing stunt made him forget that fact, which was nice. Now, he felt more like flying, being a free bird. And having a mask made him forget even more what he was before.

Maria told him a long time ago during one of his lesson, that some people may forget their original personality. When Maria said that, Skull looked at him, he saw a deep emotions in his eyes, Skull noticed a small change before it disappeared. As if he was talking about himself, Skull didn't press that matter and continued to listen to the rest of the lesson.

The Skull who was drowning and still was, only laid there on the bed unwilling to make a move. It felt as if he was one with the bed, as if his bed was telling him to laid down and not get out.

He felt heavy. He almost forget how he really felt with Maria, this person filled the lonely part of his heart, he knew that Maria told him not to get attached too much emotionally. But it was hard when it was someone who taught you everything.

He sighed before sinking deeper in his thoughts.

Maybe one day it would be his turn to forget his previous face, and to fill this empty personality of his, he will eventually create more and more mask until he can't distinguish which one was his real one.

Skull then thought about his future that would be surely wasted by the curse, but Luce informed him that even if she could dream about the future. Sometimes, it changed, so that could also mean that there was a chance of surviving.

He didn't know why he accepted her request, raising a child was something he was not ready for. But what else could he have done?

But he already made his decision, making another path to open to him. He could have refuse and return to his old life as a stuntman, but strangely he felt the need to stay. Curiosity over security he decided to chose, his flames were like telling him to do it.

If he were to die, he decided that he already fulfilled most of his life achievements because the curse would stay a long time with him, so he would make sure to enjoy the time he got. And if he were to live, he still doesn't know what he would do.

He could always decide in the future, for now on it was the last day. Luce informed him that tomorrow was the day, he felt strangely unnerved of what he would face tomorrow.

He slowly close his eyes, and sighed before falling asleep.

Tomorrow was a big day.

"So this is the supposed curse" Skull muttered as he slowly got up while trying to regain his balance.

Luce smiled sadly at the rest of the arcobaleno who were shocked to see their new appearance that was a baby. They all felt anger, betrayal and surely many more negative emotions toward their sky whom they trusted. Skull just felt acceptance as he knew the consequences beforehand, he had the time to digest it.

He watched as the other left Luce all alone, their bond with their sky who betrayed them was small. It didn't shatter but it didn't grew stronger. Only Skull stayed with Luce, he knew that she had to do it for the future generations. It was selfish, but this world was selfish as well anyway.

They were the one who accepted being part of the group, and they should have been also prepared that betrayal could be found at unexpected moment as well.

"They left" Skull states as he switched to the more mischievous mask.

"I can see that, even Kawahira left us." she said as she looked at the rocks surrounding them.

"How many time you have left?" Skull asked as he looked at Luce.

"Knowing that the pacifier suck on the flames, and it does even more when we are in our adult form. I guess I will have at least six years left." Luxe explained as she patted her stomach with care.

"Such a foolish decision~." Skull answered as he looked away from her.

"Not like I had other choices. And so, aren't you going as well?" Luce said as she assumed he wanted to leave as well immediately.

"I will stay for a bit before I will go and travel for some times. There has been places I wanted to visit~." He said as he smiled at the thought of travelling.

"I see..." She said as let go of her round stomach to massage her face from the tiredness.

"Do you have regrets?" Skull asked with a smile that never leave his face.

"If I said I didn't have any it would be a lie, most of the people have regrets. So of course I do." Luce explained as she continued to massage her face which relaxed her a bit.

"Did you know that strong emotions would lead to bad or good things?" Skull said as he poked his chubby cheeks.

"Yes, who doesn't know that." She said as she let go of her face and go for her shoulder.

"Anyway when will you give birth?" Skull asked with a glint of interested in his eyes.

"In two months." She smiled sincerely at him.

"You know, not that I wanted you dead but I thought you would be leaving me with a baby behind." Skull said as he sighed in relief.

"I should at least stay with my daughter and love her until I can't and leave this world." Luce said with some amusement.


	5. Life goes on

"This is difficult..." Skull said as he tried to reach for the bottles of drinks that were on top of the fridge.

**You should have taken a chair**

Skull startled by the voice fell on his butt.

"You are...!" He yelled in surprise which was unlike him, but luckily for him there was nobody around him.

**Yeah! Long time no see, I'm your conscience named Kazu! You seems to be doing good.**

At that, Skull stayed on the ground unmoving and looked deeply at the floor while contemplating his past memories.

"Yeah, it's better than before" he said with a smile creeping up on his face.

**You know masks are good but don't forget who you were.**

"The one who was drowning? I'm starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better for me to forget it." Skull said bitterly as he stood up.

**But aren't you flying now?**

"...Yeah I am"

**Then I will come back later**

"Later?"

**This later, may be the last thought**

"I see"

"Then, I guess I'll see you later"

.

.

.

.

.

"This baby is ugly." Skull states with a tint of mischievousness as he looked at the red and wrinkly newborn baby.

Luce looked at Skull tiredly and chuckled.

"Of course all babies are like that when they are born, but they are still cute." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"A mother's love is sure powerful" skull muttered as he looked the baby who was sleeping peacefully.

"Such small fingers..." He said as he poked them gently afraid to break them if he put more strength in them.

".....they didn't come in the end" Luce said as she looked at the empty space around the room.

Silence appeared once again in the room, Skull stayed quiet. Looking at her baby, she was starting to remember the good times they passed as a team, the room was always filled and no empty space could be seen. They liked taking places with their stuffs, and Fon was the one taking the most surprisingly. He liked putting burning scent for relaxing, as well as putting dozen of package of tea leaves on the cupboard. It felt nice to smell of tea and burning scent.

Even thought, sometimes it was complete silence, it wasn't lonely.

"Had some expectations?" Skull finally asked as he gently stroked the baby's bald head.

Luce stayed unresponsive when she heard this. Of course she had some expectations, the group that was always next to her, keeping her company. Often telling her that they wished to see the baby who will be born. It was a real blessing for her, but now it seemed like this blessing was no more at her side.

She knew that her uncle warned her about those feelings that would soon come and bite her back. She remember when Maria told her to not get too much emotionally attached or afterwards the emotions would slowly come and eat her heart.

Skull sighed internally at the melancholic look on her face that she forgot to conceal. The baby was happily sleeping without being aware of any problems that her mother was feeling.

"Have you already decided of a name?" Skull asked as he tried to change the subject, not wanting to see anymore sad expression on her face.

"Aria" Luce answered with loving eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Skull?"

A familiar voice called him while he was taking pictures of the old style village. Skull was currently in a big journey on visiting beautiful places. This was his goal, and making the best life he could ask for before the end of his life arrived.

Once Maria told him,

"What makes life beautiful, is that there is an end to it"

This questioned Skull a lot, because most people didn't want things to end. But now he understood a bit those meanings, right now the curse was keeping him from getting older. It was like a fake immortality, that would only last for some times. And death was the end of it, it wasn't actually that bad apart from having bodies of babies.

Thought, he expected at some point to run into some people he knew, which included the arcobaleno.

But he didn't think he would meet one that fast.

"Yes?" He answered with a giant smile that overflowed with energy, as if he was on a sugar rush.

Putting away his camera, he faced the rain arcobaleno who was with a blond haired baby. This blond haired baby was also at the event and it was clear he tried to save her. But, he only ended up getting tangled with the curse.

They both went away too fast, so Skull didn't know who this person was.

"Are you visiting?" She asked not even asking for his well being. It felt more like she was interrogating him.

"Yup! There is so many different places I want to explore!" With an excited voice that sounded childish.

"....you don't seem much affected by this curse." Lal said in a bitter voice before pushing the blond baby that behind her in the front. "I don't think I presented him before, he's Colonello, my student as well as partner. At least for now."

"Hi Colonello!! It's nice meeting you! I'm the most amazing stuntman in the world! I refer myself as Skull!!" He said with a dramatic tone as if it was something very serious.

Skull extended his hand for a handshake, expect his hand was not grabbed and still hanged in the air. Colonello's first thought of him was clearly written all over his face.

'This guy is an idiot'

He stared back at Lal not knowing what to do, but she didn't even spared a glance at him. Which most probably meant that he had to

fend himself.

Seeing that he didn't want to shake hands, he grabbed Colonello's own hand and shook it himself. Of course, Colonello was stunned and even forgot to flip the hand that grabbed his. Lal who saw this sighed in annoyance about her student being too slow or distracted.

"Then we'll get going now. Also, here, have this." She said as she pulled out a phone out of her pocket.

"What's this? Is this for me? Birthday present? But it's not my birthday...maybe an early birthday present!" Skull rambled not letting her the time to cut him.

"No, firstly it's not an early birthday gift. Secondly, it's for emergency and when there is an arcobaleno meeting." She quickly answered not wanting him to speak any longer, Lal was starting to feel exasperated from talking to him.

"Oh...." He let out an obvious disappointment.

"What do we talk in the arcobaleno meeting?" Skull asked curiously while exploring the device with stars in the eyes. He wanted to know what point it had and maybe collect some informations while not appearing intentional when asking.

"About breaking the curse and other mafia stuffs of course." She said not wanting to give out more informations, it was pretty vague.

"So boring" He complained as he put the phone inside his bag.

"Then, goodbye." She said in a hurried voice before disappearing in the crowd with her companion.

Skull only watched them walk away before taking out the cellphone once again. Outside it looked like he was just playing with the phone, but he was actually staring at it with complicated emotions.

He didn't want to participate in those meetings, it's not that he didn't like the group he was before. But, it didn't mean he liked it either, it was more a middle lukewarm relationsip between them. Those people were born inside the mafia, while he didn't. This was the first big contrast between them.

They did a lot of things he didn't, like killing people, fighting with weapons, completing important missions. So, there was a difficulty in being able to relate to them on that point.

Sometimes, people tend to be drawn into people who are similar to them. Because, for some, it gives them a sense of comfort. A sense of "you can relate to me", "only you can understand me".

Also, even masks couldn't exactly help people from being safe of any danger. It could help to dupe people, but in fights it was completely useless. Unless, it was to fake being strong with acting, it wouldn't always work anyway.

Skull knew that his title of arcobaleno could attract some unwanted attention. If people were to hear that this group were the most powerful, they would want to have them on their sides. While in another perspective they would maybe want destruction. Everything could happen.

But, he should have known ever since he took this disguised job, which is a sacrifice. He should have known that it wouldn't be easy as icing on the top of a cake.

Putting back the phone he decided to pay a visit to Luce, to take some news about the little bun and her degrading health.

.

.

.

.

"So where will you be going?" Luce asked as she booped the cute nose of the cooing baby.

"I don't know, I guess I'll go where the wind goes." Skull answered as he held a tourism book.

"Such a cheesy way to say it." She snickered at him. 

"Anyway, you had any visitor?" He asked not hiding the obvious fact that he was mentioning the others.

At that, Luce's smile slowly disappeared and stared at the baby who was previously cooing starting to sleep. She smiled once again, and looked at Skull.

"Nobody came, except you. But what's the point anyway. Life still goes on, until the very end."

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
